A remote controller for use with a media device, such as those used with digital televisions (DTVs), set-top-boxes, digital video/versatile disc (DVD) players, and Blu-ray disc players, for example, typically communicates with the media device by sending one-way commands. The instructions or commands are sent in response to a user pressing one or more of the keys in the remote controller. As the applications, operations, and/or control functions supported by the media devices become more complex, an ever increasing number of keys may be needed in the remote controller to allow a user to navigate, operate, and/or control the media players.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.